kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 6: Dark Pit
Dark Pit Land Battle Ruins of the Temple Mini-boss Battle Dark Pit's Theme Boss Battle Boss Fight 1 |Row 2 title = Previous |Row 2 info = Chapter 5: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit |Row 3 title = Next |Row 3 info = Chapter 7: The Seafloor Palace}} Chapter 6: Dark Pit (6章　黒いピット 6-Shō Kuroi Pitto, "Chapter 6: Black Pit") is the sixth chapter in the storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Featuring former ally Dark Pit, Pit's goal is to eliminate his dark clone before he can wreak havoc. Air Battle Having located Dark Pit, Palutena sends Pit into sunset skies, though the angel is promptly attacked by his doppelgänger the moment he's deployed. After a brief scuffle, Dark Pit flies away with Pit in pursuit, and the two begin arguing over which is the real Pit and which is the copy. Medusa steps into their conversation and attempts to recruit the dark angel—however, Dark Pit sharply declines her offer. Medusa seems somewhat puzzled by this, as the Mirror of Truth forces its duplicates to be allied with the Underworld Army. Palutena proposes that the mirror may have cracked before the duplication process was complete, making Dark Pit a flawed clone without an affiliation. This initially gives Pit the impression that he won't have to fight his doppelgänger, but due to Dark Pit's destructive nature, Palutena still stands by her assigned mission. Though Dark Pit makes a brief attempt to slow Pit down by using a Zurret to shoot at him, Pit remains hot on his heels, prompting the dark angel to fly down to the ruins of a temple for refuge. Land Battle Once Pit lands, Palutena informs him that "Pittoo" currently resides somewhere within the ruins. However, the use of the name "Pittoo" only confuses the angel, prompting her to explain that she has given Dark Pit the nickname based on the words "Pit" and "two," showcasing his existence as a duplicate. Pit then reiterates their mission—to find and defeat Dark Pit before he escapes—though the two are lost on his specific location. Per Palutena's suggestion, they use nearby Underworld troops to lead the way, as they seek out the dark angel as well. Dark Pit's two mini-boss battles are randomized between four unique locations. Open Area In the open area with Cherubot, Dark Pit can be found wielding the Violet Palm. Underworld forces also reside here, though the area can easily be cleared if Pit detonates the nearby square-shaped bombs. Mountain At the mountain, Dark Pit will snipe Pit from the top using his Dark Pit Staff. Pit must proceed with caution, as Underworld troops reside here as well—though the task will become significantly easier should the player use a long-range weapon to counter his attacks. Altar on the Hill Dark Pit can be found alongside Underworld troops at the altar, wielding the EZ Cannon. Here, he will use the walls of the enclosed area to his advantage, as the cannon's shots will bounce off of these surfaces. Underground Cavern Inside the underground cavern, Dark Pit can be found equipped with the Ogre Club. Without the interference of Underworld troops, Dark Pit will take advantage of the surrounding pillars to fire wall-piercing charged shots at Pit. Once Dark Pit has been defeated twice, Palutena will create a Grind Rail in the middle of the ruins, granting Pit access to the floating platforms above for his final encounter with Dark Pit. Zodiac Chamber The Gemini Chamber can only be accessed if Dark Pit is fought in the underground cavern. Upon his defeat here, a hidden corridor will appear to the left of the Treasure Box, allowing Pit to obtain the Gemini Orbitars. Boss Battle Pit encounters Dark Pit on the floating platforms, and the two angels exchange the same battle quote before initiating the boss fight. During this battle, Dark Pit pokes fun at Pit's blind loyalty to Palutena, and adamantly establishes his own refusal to take orders. Given unlimited flight through Pandora's powers, Dark Pit typically flies over the area during battle. He now wields the Silver Bow, allowing him to fire Special Attacks that rain arrows onto the battlefield before him. In addition, he may charge at Pit, or land on the platform to attack him directly. Epilogue Once Dark Pit has been defeated, he claims to have gone easy on Pit before retreating. Pit attempts to pursue him, but Palutena extracts the angel in order to refocus their efforts on the Underworld Army. Enemies Air Battle Land Battle Weapons The following is a list of weapons most commonly obtained in this chapter. *Silver Bow *Gemini Orbitars *Dark Pit Staff de:Kapitel 6: Finsterer Pit es:Capítulo 6: Pit Sombrío fr:Chapitre 6: Pit maléfique Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter Category:Solo Mode